How Frozen Should Have Ended
by Exondra
Summary: <html><head></head>I didn't like the way that Frozen ended so I decided to put my own twist on it. However, I thought if people liked my rendition then I will continue with a FanFiction, please leave reviews!</html>


**How Frozen Should have Ended**

It started at that moment, the wind has picked up and the snow continued to swirl around. The temperature was dropping rapidly and Anna stumbled down the castle hall with the help of the servants. "We…we must hurry…" She was muttering though her teeth chattered uncontrollably. The door was pushed open and inside was a group of men who looked rather surprised towards the intruders. A tall young man's eyes opened wide as he gasped, "Anna!" He cried coming quickly towards her. Once in front of her he laid a hand on her shoulders.

"Quick Hans, kiss me!" She cried though her voice was weak.

He glanced around at the gentlemen in the room who quickly began excusing themselves, "Anna, what happened?" He asked her as the door shut behind them.

"Elsa…she struck me in the heart." She started

"You said she wouldn't hurt you!" Hans said rather horrified as he led her to the couch nearest to the fire.

"Yes but you have to kiss me of else I'll turn to ice!" She said having a seat. Hans stood to throw wood onto the fire before turning to her and sitting on the couch.

"True loves kiss…" He muttered to himself as if realizing what she was talking about. He glanced away from her looking into the flames before feeling her hands grasping his arm.

"P..please…" She urged him. Her hands felt like ice and he could see the fear in her bright blue eyes as he turned to look at her. He looked deeply into those sapphire orbs and leaned in close. She closed her eyes and right when their lips almost touched he pulled away.,

"I can't…" He stated looking upset as he looked away.

Anna opened her eyes horrified, "W..Why not?"

He frowned and scooted away from her, so they were not touching and he clasped his hands on his knees, unable to look at her. "I think your sister was right…"Anna opened her mouth but he stopped her with a look, "I don't think what we have is true love"

Anna shook her head unable to speak due to her surprise and Hans quickly stood up, "We have to save you somehow, surly Elsa knows how to fix this!"

Anna shook her head, "No, Elsa didn't even know she put Arendelle into an endless winter!" Anna stood on shaky legs, grasping the arm of the couch with white knuckles.

"Anna, sit!" Hans commanded a little more forcefully than he meant to, as he gently took her arm and led her closer to the fire. "You stay here where it's warm, I'll figure out what to do."

He opened the door and outside stood Olaf with his nose held in one hand, "Oh good, I thought I would have to break in" Said the snow man. Hans was taken aback and Anna looked over and smiled, "Olaf!"

Hans shook his head, not sure if he should believe what he was seeing, "Look, Anna must know you but I have things to do," He hurried past the snow man who came inside.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked coming closer, "You're not healed…and isn't that Hans running out the door?"

Anna frowned and turned back towards the fire, staring long at it. "Hans…and me…it's not what I thought it was…"

Olaf came closer and put one of his stick arms around her shoulders, "I'm sorry, maybe your true love is someone else!"

Anna wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at Olaf, "Do you think so?" before he could respond Anna cried out, "Olaf, your melting!"

Olaf smiled, though indeed his face was turning into a puddle on the ground, "Some people are worth melting for." He stated before backing up, "Just maybe not now."

Anna chuckled and coughed hard as her chest began to hurt, as she uncurled her fingers she noticed the tips turn into a crystal blue and her eyes widened in fear, "Olaf, I don't have time to wait…"

_Meanwhile…_

Hans hurried down the spiral stairs with torch in hand, the stairs were slick with ice and many times he has to catch himself from falling before finally reaching the floor of the dungeon. "Prince Hans!" came a voice as he hurried along, "Prince Hans!"

"Not now!" He cried over his shoulder as the small man from Weselton followed close at his heels. Hans stopped at a door and pushed it open. "Queen Elsa?" He asked before his eyes lay upon an empty room. "Where is she?!" He cried out turning to the small man who ducked slightly.

"Gone, she ran off, she does not want to save this kingdom!"

Hans narrowed his eyes at the small man and stepped inside the room using his torch to light up the shackles, "These…these were unlocked…" He muttered before the door slammed shut behind him.

"Goodbye Prince Hans"

The storm only became worse as hope seemed grim. A blizzard had formed and it was hard to see anything beyond the length of your outstretched arm. Anna felt the chill of the cold as she got to her feet. "I need to find Kristoff," She told the snow man.

Olaf looked up at her, "Why?"

"The trolls are love experts…right?" She asked him with a knowing smile. However , Olaf only offered a blank stare back. "Weren't you listening to the song?" She asked.

At last it clicked and Olaf nodded, "Ohhhhh, I know what you're getting at…you don't mean the reindeer right?" He asked

Anna rolled her eyes and stumbled towards the door weakly and grasped onto the door handle, "Olaf, find Hans and my sister, I have to catch Kristoff!" She pulled open the door causing sickles of ice to rain down in the hall in front of her. The castle was becoming covered and Anna's eyes widened, "I've got to hurry…" She stepped forward and Olaf came behind her.

"Hans and sister got it!" He said as they hurried off in separate directions.

Anna stumbled through the corridor finding the front door covered in ice and unable to be budged. She hastily turned to head up the stairs, losing her balance and catching the stair railing. She gasped for breath as her chest felt as if her heart was being squeezed. She saw the image of Kristoff's smiling face in her head and hoisted herself back to her feet. She had to focus; there was no way she was going to turn to solid ice. She trudged up the stairs, her feet felt heavy and her body ached. Finally she reached the upper landing and pushed open the window on the upper landing, it faced out towards where she knew the water was located, the now frozen water where the ships were. She bit her lip and carefully climbed onto the window sill before sliding down and falling into the deep snow. Her breath was taken away at the sudden chill that raced through her body. She slowly picked herself back up, "Kristoff!" She cried faintly. Shivers raced through her, causing her words to lose their effect. The wind seemed to sweep the breath right out of her and the chill went down to her heart.

Further and further she walked but it was hard to tell which direction she was going in the storm. The wind pushed her back and forth. "Kristoff!" She continued to call.

"Anna!" came a voice from behind, somewhat faint as the wind swept it away.

She paused a moment and glanced behind at a figure, hardly recognizable in the swirling snow storm. Next she heard a yell from the side of her. "Elsa?" She asked, though she knew no one was around to listen to her. She winced in pain as her fingers numbed even more so she could hardly move them. All at once the snow storm stopped, the snow paused in midair and the scenery was clear. She heard faint voices and glanced around before spotting four figures on a ship. One was speaking loudly and in the calm his voice carried.

"Dead, she's dead my dear and so is Prince Hans, you are just a monster just as I said from the beginning!"

Anna gasped, "Elsa…"

"Anna!" Staring ahead, she noticed Kristoff running towards her

"Kristoff…" She muttered, her throat was so sore and she was so cold. She turned back towards the distant ship and took off towards it.

"The world shall see what you are and I will be awarded a hero and will have both my kingdom and yours!"

"Stop!" Anna tried to say forcefully but it was failure, she couldn't be heard. She could see the Duke of Weselton and his two men standing on the ship in front of Elsa. The old man's gaze drifted to her.

"Looks like she's not quite dead after all," He mumbled to his men. The men drew their swords and jumped easily down from the ship which was half way in ice and made their way towards Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, Elsa looked up in surprise, her eyes finding Anna. She got to her feet and jerked the chains that held her hands behind her back.

"Anna, go away, run!" Elsa warned, trying harder to release her hands.

The men came towards Anna who paused mid stride. What could she do? She had no weapon. The first man came and swung his sword at her in which she ducked and stumbled back. She pulled off her cloak and watched and the second man swung. She ducked again, and this time heard a clang over her head. She looked up and found Hans blocking the blow with his own sword, "Anna, hurry!" He said allowing her to slip away from the blades. The first man came towards Anna and she ran around him barely avoiding his blow. Her heart throbbed again and this time she slid on the ice falling down.

"Well, this has taken an unexpected turn of events…" She was hearing the older man saying

"Anna, get up, don't you have to get to Kristoff?" Olaf asked as he came over, helping Anna get to her feet.

Anna shook her head ignoring Kristoff's yell for her as he tackled the other attacker to the ground. "No, I have to help Elsa!" She cried, pushing away from Olaf. She pulled her cloak off feeling it was only slowing her down and ran as fast as she could towards the ship. She pulled herself up over the edge. "Elsa!" Anna cried as the old man raised his sword. She ran towards him and blocked his attack from her sister. The sword hit Anna with a clang and broke, falling onto the deck.

Elsa opened her eyes; she did not want to see the damage done. However, how could she ignore what had just happened. Her sapphire eyes opened and to her surprise and dismay, her sister stood as an ice statue. She gasped first before she got to her feet,

"Anna?" She asked, she didn't even notice Hans climb onto the ship, until she felt her hands released. She glanced back at him only briefly before wrapping her arms around her sister in an embrace. Tears stung her eyes. "Anna…why?" She cried out.

Kristoff was next to climb onto the ship, he didn't like what he saw. How could he have let this happen? He turned towards the Duke who was climbing to his feet in somewhat of a daze and stormed towards him. He drew back knocking the small man back on the floor. He leaned down to pick the man back up by the collar when Hans laid a hand on his shoulder. Kristoff looked the direction the other man was looking. Anna was sitting on the floor with her sister hugging her tightly, "I'm fine…I promise" she was saying to the older sibling.

Olaf clapped his stick hands, as best as he could, "I get it, an act of true love!" He exclaimed proudly.

Elsa looked over at him with a small smile, "Love…" She stated, before looking deep in thought a moment, "Love is what I needed."

Elsa stood helping her younger sister to her feet as well, and with a graceful wave of her hands the snow melted, the ice turned back into water and the snow revealed the grass to be the green blossoms of summer. Anna gasped and clapped her hands, "Elsa, you did it!"

Elsa shook her head, "I couldn't have done it without you"

_Later…_

The kingdom has now been restored to summer and the queen placed back in her rightful spot of ruling over Arendelle. The Duke of Weselton however has been decided he would be sent back and the government there would take care of it. No more trade with them permanently. Elsa stands in the empty throne room.

"Elsa?"

Elsa glanced back to find her sister entering, "What is it Anna?"

Anna stepped aside and allowed Hans to pass her so that he could move closer to the queen.

"You needed to see me, your highness?" He asked her, giving a polite bow.

She smiled lightly, "You've earned my people's trust." She stated simply. She paused to watch his facial expressions a moment, "You've earned my trust too." She motioned for Anna to come forward in which the younger girl did, "If you still want it, I will give you two my blessing"

Anna and Hans glanced at each other and Hans cleared his throat awkwardly as Anna glanced away from them both, "I feel that well, your highness, you were right to begin with." He said

Anna glanced over at her sister and chuckled awkwardly, "We decided it wasn't true love after all."

Elsa looked stunned for a moment before laughing herself, "Very well, then Hans, I do have another request."

Curiously he nodded his head, "Anything."

"I would like for you to remain here, perhaps as an advisor. I've heard of your deeds from the people, you took the appropriate action in the time of need."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Oh, Hans that would be perfect!"

Hans however, seemed taken aback, "Are you sure?" He asked.

Elsa smiled and nodded, "I'm quite sure."

Anna grinned and patted Hans on the back, "You won't have twelve older brothers to tease you!" She said hoping to convince him further. She paused a moment, "Oh no! I have to meet Kristoff!" and before either one of them could stop her, she hurried from the room leaving the two of them alone. They stared at each other unsure what to say.

"Heh…Anna is very energetic as always…"

"Yeah…she's been that way since we were little…"

_Meanwhile…_

Anna hurried outside and through the open castle gates into castle town to the docks. Kristoff turned to see the optimistic girl, "It's about time." He said.

"No time!" She hastily said tying a blind fold around his eyes before he could stop her.

"What is this about?" He asked, "First you want to meet up and now your blindfolding me?"

"This is one of those crazy trust tests!" She said with a laugh as she grabbed his large hand in her small one and began pulling him along, "Watch out for those stairs…oh you're going to love this!" she continued pulling him, running him into a pole at one point and finally they stopped, "Look!...oh wait," She pulled off his blindfold, "Look!"

Kristoff stared as his new sled in awe as Sven stood beside it looking just as pleased about the secret. "It is what you wanted right?" She asked slightly worried.

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed, "My ice business will be better than ever!"

She grinned and looked at him, pleased to watch his own excitement, "You are official ice deliverer!"

"I really don't think that's a real title" He responded

"Well, it is now, you forget I'm a princess" she teased light-heartedly. "But it is perfect…right?"

"It's so perfect I could kiss you," He replied before pausing, "well I mean…not that I will…."

She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked down at her.

The End


End file.
